


Bounty Burning Down Hell

by ThatTree



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Matt Murdock is a badass, Mystery Everywhere, Peter is new to being Spider-Man, lotsa cursing, mcu crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTree/pseuds/ThatTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has taken down the Kingpin but that doesn't mean crime has stopped. On the contrary, petty criminals are going nuts everywhere. Why? The Bugle has put out a bounty on this new guy called Spider-Man and everyone wants that cash...or it would at least seem that way. Something else is going on, and DareDevil is determined to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say this is my first Fanfic. Haven't done these things in a while. But with Civil War still so far away and Dare Devil season 2 not yet released, I got pretty creative. Hope you guys enjoy it!

The Kingpin was gone. Wilson Fisk would now rot in a prison cell for the rest of his life along with his fellow compatriots. Peace could now happily be restored to Hell’s Kitchen and perhaps this would lead to a brighter future for all. No more corruption, no more crime, people could walk the streets without fear…that’s what the naïve and foolish would believe. 

The rest truly know that Hell’s Kitchen is far from redemption and crime is still rampant. Sure Fisk is behind bars but he wasn’t the only trouble the Kitchen had within its confines. The gang leaders, mob bosses and crime lords are all now fighting with one another to become the next king. And who was to say Fisk would be in prison for good? Criminals manage to walk free from their sentences all the time, all he had to do was strike a few deals with the right people, perhaps grease a few palms, even throw a few names of wanted men in the faces of law officials and he’d find himself a free man in no time. 

But for now, it was a becoming a free for all. With Fisk and the four largest crime syndicates shattered, the last remaining scum of the neighborhood were attempting to reap all the benefits and take every territory they could find. And our story begins with one such group lurking within the confines of a small warehouse. More like a small gang, a mix of different types of thugs that were from the remnants of the dead four syndicates. Most of them made themselves comfortable by fiddling with their mixture of weapons or sitting on the rusted crates that once held boat machinery, while the rest kept watch through the dirtied windows of the building and the cracks in the door frames. They definitely were waiting for someone, but the question was who?

“This is retarded,” a rather fidgety man cursed while he picked his teeth. “We’ve been here for a good hour…”

“They’ll be here,” retorted a man reloading a gun. He carried himself with more pride and the others seemed to flinch as he shouted. He obviously was their leader. “Now shut that whole you call a mouth and deal with it.”

“But what if Nick is right?” another thug piped up. He carried the least amount of confidence within the whole team as he kept nervously looking at the windows as if to see someone appear. Fear spewed from his words. “They could have chickened out. Everyone is saying that Kingpin was taken down by some crazy guy all by himself.” The others slightly cringed at the thought. They also seemed to have heard this story and have grown to fear it. “One guy took down his whole empire in less than a month! He’s still out there. I’m shocked that any of the large groups would still be working when-”

“You really believe all that bullshit?!” the leader hollered back turning to his more fearful compatriot “really?! One guy! No one can do that kinda damage! You guys are the biggest dickless pussies I have ever seen. If anything it was those Avenger shits coming back to clean up their mess. You can’t really think that one fuckkin’ guy just came out of nowhere and took down everyone?! The Russians?! The Triad?! The Mob?! The Yakuza?! Oh you guys really believe that bullshit?! There is no way one guy just appeared out of nowhere and took down the Kingpin!”

“I’m afraid I have to tell you that you’re incorrect.” chimed a newcomer entering, being let in by the fellow guardsmen. “The Kingpin was sent to prison by the hands of a man...a powerful one.”

In walked a rather finally dressed man dawning a suit that definitely was above any of these gangsters’ paygrade. He was rather tall, sleek, a wide smug grin piercing his face. He calmly made his way inside accompanied by six other individuals. His guards wore something that a SWAT team would dawn, thus granting a menacing presence and made their leader stand out even more. The grinning man, he was the man the gang was waiting for.

“Your fukkin’ late!” spat the ever fidgeting Nick.

“I like to think FASHIONABLY late. One should try and make a good entrance right?” the grinning man announced with almost a song in his voice.

The lowlife was about to bark more profanities at the shit eating grinner but his leader shot him a venomous look that kept his mouth sealed.   
The grinning man turned his gaze back at the leader of this ragtag bunch, “I wouldn’t be questioning the abilities of one man…when you’ve been hired to catch a man who has eluded so many. Don’t worry though, they are two different people, at least, that’s what my sources say.”

“You brought the stuff?” the leader asked gruffly.

“Of course,” The grinning man waved for two of his associates over who silently nodded and proceeded to drag two rather large crates beside the leader’s feet. With a quick snap of the locks, the two gently opened the inside to reveal several intricate looking weapons. “I believe these will be deemed suitable.” 

With the opening of the crates, the leader’s own entourage made their way over to inspect the cargo. “There are only twelve. We were promised more than this.” one of them said bitterly.

“Twelve will be more than enough for you and your team.” The man replied with honey in his voice, “I don’t want you to kill the target after all. That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“The deal was we would receive over twenty-five of your weapons!” another spat out already becoming more enraged by the wide grin.

The man’s grin still remained pierced to his face as he replied, “Prove that you can do what you were assigned to do and you’ll receive more weapons. You manage to catch your target, ALIVE, and we will ensure your group becomes the next Kingpins of the city.”

The leader looked at the grinning man with a cold blackened stare. With nothing more to stare at than this annoying grin, he lifted one of the weapons from the crate finding it rather light. Not only was it lighter, but its design was something brand new. Never had he seen such a strangely crafted weapon. 

“You trying to fuck us over…?” he growled lowly, “You really think I’m going to agree to a deal where you try and give me some sorta sci-fi bullshit toys?!”

The grinning man just gave a small roll of his eyes with a rather large over the top sigh as he snatched one of the guns from the crate and aimed at a lone wooden crate “Sci-Fi? No my friend. This is reality.” A single shot fired a large laser like blast towards his target, sending the crate flying back with enormous force and letting the contents inside fling about the room like confetti.

“Have you seen what Iron Man shoots from his hands?” the grinning man laughed as the gangsters stared in awe. “This is nearly the same thing, just a more crude design. They are still in the beginning stages of production so what you have here is one of our prototypes.” He gave a small chuckle as he thrusted the gun into the gang leader’s hands. “You’ll be the first to test them in combat. Don’t worry, it’s not going to blow up in your face. It may be crude, but it’s quite durable.”

“….Alright…” the leader gave his group a small nod and his team confiscated the last weapon. He couldn’t help but to stare at the man’s large grin.  
“So…you made something like this….” The leader began “something that can take down that menace…yet you have no desire to try and become the next Kingpin?”

“…My dear friend,” The grinning man chuckled, “I have no desire to be part of your and your fellow men’s disputes of power. I just want my target. My reasons for this are my own, much like your reasons to do this battle for your Criminal Throne are your own. I also have no desire to meet this so called ‘Devil of Hell’s Kitchen’.” He turned around gracefully and started walking out the way he came, “from the details I have obtained, the target can be taken down with those weapons, but I’m afraid they won’t stand a chance against the Devil.”


	2. No One is Really Safe

Matt Murdock knew it was only a matter of time before Fisk reared his ugly head back into his city, but for now, he considered this a huge victory. He would be ready for the Kingpin’s return, he would be one of the first people to greet Fisk back into Hell’s Kitchen and then throw him back in the cell. Until then, he would be cleaning the streets from the new gang war brewing. Sure the police would try to do their best to maintain the peace but after the Fisk incident, people were already learning that just like Matt, justice was blind. People feared those that swore to protect them. If they couldn’t trust them, who could they turn to in their time of need? Daredevil seemed to be that answer for the time being.

 

This night he found himself upon the rooftops of a small business complex. He could hear the scurrying of inside each and every shop. Being so late at night most of the noises belonged to common vermin of rats and the common stray cat, yet there also was the sound of a man screaming.

He seemed to be average height and a bit overweight but it was his voice that caused intimidation while he waved his pistol to and fro in the air letting out a small soft shake of the contents inside. His fellow accomplice seemed to be much taller but lankier, he kept quiet but every so often, matt could hear him move lean his head towards the shattered windows to hear for intruders. The couple inside, they seemed to be a couple at least, a man and a woman, husband and wife, were pierced with fear at this whole ordeal. Matt could hear the man push the woman behind him while she shook the man’s arm. This husband was a bit shorter than average but he seemed to be able to put on a brave face, yet his pulse let Matt know this man knew the danger he was in. The woman had shared no intention of putting on a brave face, she seemed to carry her voice with a worried tone as she attempted to shake her husband’s arm attempting for him to try not to cause too much confrontation. She seemed overweight…no…that wasn’t right…she was pregnant…apparently the thug was using that against the soon to be father.

“Now listen,” the thug shouted as he let out a gun shot into the air letting the woman flinch. “I am not afraid to shoot women…and soon to be mothers, so I expect you to comply with what I’m asking sir”

 

“Look…” the man said attempting to calm the situation as much as possible “You have the wrong people. We don’t have any info you want. We just run a book store!”

“Yeah, you do just run a bookstore…” the thug tisked as he spat on the wooden floor, “…but that doesn’t mean you saw nothing.” He motioned to his fellow silent associate who quietly approached and did the honors of introducing the male book clerk with his heavy fist. Not only could Matt hear the yelp of horror from the wife and a pained grunt from the husband, but he definitely hears a tooth dislodge itself from the man’s jaw. The husband gave out another groan of pain from the floor as the far quieter criminal lifted him and slammed his back against the wall, letting the bloody mouthed husband witness the show they made of his wife.

Another yelp was announced by the wife as the loudmouth thug pointed his pistol at her stomach. “It would be a shame if something happened to your kid right?” he said slyly tapping the belly with the barrel. She did her best to not flinch, a single unannounced action could be the end “…I know HE was here earlier. Everyone on this street was talking about it for hours, not to mention the problem with your broken window. Now don’t be telling me it was some kids with a baseball. It was HIM! And you’re going to tell me everything you know about the GUY!”

But before she had the chance to open her mouth for a reply, the lights went out drowning the 4 in complete darkness. The yapping thug lifted his gun from the woman rather quickly, ready to fire at whatever approached, and turned his attention to moonlight coming from the window. A small shadow quickly passed from his sight causing him to abruptly fire in its direction. “IT’S HIM!!!” he called out but was quickly silenced by a sudden strike from a cane of some sort to his face and causing him to fall to the ground with a rather large thud. His hand quickly gripped tightly to his weapon yet was unable to reuse it as a giant boot slammed down on his wrist, snapping the bones loudly and letting him let out an enormous shriek of pain.

His silent friend released the husband from his grasp and turned his attention to the figure bathed in the darkness looming over his teammate. “We are ready for you!” he finally spoke as he pulled out his own weapon, large like rifle but glowed like something from sci-fi. The neon blue glow bathed the shop back in light revealing the figure before them. Matt Murdock, clad in his new red uniform, seemed to loom over the man like a demon. Fear pierced the silent thug’s body as he seemed to be lost for words. “…the dare devil…” this thug knew who Matt was and knew his power.

“SHIT”

With fear overwhelming him, the man somehow managed to grasp the gun firmly and fire a large blast towards his opponent. Thanks to Matt’s heightened senses he managed to dodge before the blast fired...yet he was more expecting bullets than what he was granted. A huge photo blast made its way past Daredevil’s face and collided with one of the bookshelves, flinging books and papers everywhere while the shelving scattered about the floor and throwing Daredevil at the register. By the time Matt had regained his footing, the more silent thug made his getaway, abandoning his friend in the process. A mistake he would make sure not to happen again, but for now, he had to ensure the safety of the people and the removal of this vagrant.

“Are you two alright?” Matt asked softly. Apparently the couple took little time to run back to each other and embrace.

“Y-yes…thank you…” the wife stated slowly but couldn’t take her eyes off of the savior “…are you…really him?” she asked, “I mean… you’re the man who took down Kingpin aren’t you.”

Matt gave a small smile at this before turning his attention to the thug on the ground cradling his injured hand. Gripping onto the trembling man’s collar he began to drag him off while humble stating to the couple “You should call the authorities now.”

 

\-----

 

Daredevil dragged the man’s sorry ass far from the prying ears of the neighborhood and down by an abandoned parking lot nestled between several evicted buildings.

“I swear we weren’t going after you!” he man sobbed as he was thrown into a chain link fence.

“I don’t care if you were,” he replied grabbing the man’s injured wrist and giving it a squeeze. “What were you doing harassing the citizens of my neighborhood. You did know I was around. “

“Look I’m sorry!” the man winced feeling every nerve in his arm scream “We were going after the other guy! We heard he was seen taking down some guys by the bookstore the other day so we came there for information. I-I wasn’t going to kill the lady I SWEAR! I just wanted it to-AUGHHHH!”

 

Matt had no time for this man’s poisoned pleas of mercy and thus began to break his index finger, “Who is this OTHER GUY? Was that gun meant for him?”

 

The man gave a small sniffle “Y-yeah, but I swear it wasn’t going to kill him! We don’t get cash for killing him…….wait….you don’t know?”

Another small snap was sounded as the man’s middle finger was snapped “I’ve been busy as you probably gathered.” Matt stated “If your gun wasn’t meant for me, who was it really for?”

“y-ya know…the guy the Bugle calls a menace? They have a bounty on his head. 10 million to catch the guy.”

Matt raised an eyebrow at this. The Bugle had been spouting over and over again in every article they had published about one certain person that they deemed a ‘Menace’. A vigilante that apparently was able to swing around skyscrapers and climb walls. The guy just randomly appeared not too long ago, yet everyone in New York already knew his name. “Spider-Man?”

“y-yeah…been really pissing off that Jonah guy. He’s got half of the city trying to nab this guy. A lot of the GAAAAAAGH!”  
Another finger was broken “The gun. There is no way you and your friend could even get your hands on something like that. How did you acquire it?”

“M-my boss got it! He’s been giving them out to a few of us to catch the guy.”

“WHERE DID HE GET IT?!”

“I DON’T KNOOW!” the man wailed, “I SWEAR I’D TELL YOU DAREDEVIL! I’D TELL YOU IF I KNEW BUT I WASN’T THERE! HE APPARENTYLY FOUND A NEW CARRIER WHO DOES EXCHANGES WITH WEAPONS! I SWEAR THAT’S ALL I KNOW”

The crook's pulse told that he was telling the truth, but Matt wasn’t done yet.

“You really want me to believe that you’re trying to catch Spider-Man for the Bugle.” He placed slight pressure on the man’s thumb waiting for the next confession, “Why are you really after-“

The sound of sirens bellowed loudly as they approached. Matt would not be able to ask anything else of this scum. Leaving the foe with his battered hand sobbing by the fence, Daredevil departed. He would have to get answers some other way.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Foggy what do you know about the Daily Bugle?” Matt asked that following morning to his friend. They both were relaxing at their Attorney office awaiting the return of their newly appointed secretary Karen.

“What? You mean the most retarded News Group in the whole city?” Foggy replied as he continued flipping through articles on his computer. “You know them Matt, they suck. Aside from them ranting about the Spidey Guy, they love writing negative comments about everything and how the world is ending. Seriously, if some guy rescued a bunch of orphans from a burning building, Jonah would write that this now half burned man was probably an arsonist and he staged it all to cause mass panic.”

“You guys are talking about Jameson?” called out Karen as she came walking into the room with breakfast, even without super heightened senses, Foggy could smell the heavy aroma of bagel sandwiches. “God that guy needs to get that stick out of his ass. No one can take him seriously anymore. If it wasn’t for his new Bounty campaign, the Bugle would have probably died out.”

“Bounty Campaign?” Foggy repeated.

Matt quickly rummaged the breakfast bags for his order. “I heard about that, it’s about getting that Spider-Man guy right?”

“Yeah. A real shame too.” Karen said with a sad tone in her voice “A lot of people say he’s been trying to help out the city. Like that Dare Devil guy. They started calling him our ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider’” she gently lifted her own wrapped sandwich from the bag and gently unwrapped the thin paper surrounding it, “Jameson is slapping 10 million to the guy’s head and now everyone with a bug net is trying to grab him.”

“10 million?!” foggy almost chocked on his coffee at the number. “Are you shitting me?! Maybe I should go get myself a large rolled up magazine and see if I can smack him off the building walls!”

Karen gave a snicker before hitting him on the head with some papers “May not be a magazine but these are needing to be done by today.” And with that she headed back to her desk.

Out of sight, Foggy went back to his conversation with Matt, “I’m guessing this whooole bounty thing is why you came in this morning with all those paper cuts…”

“Last night, two men tried to threaten a couple for answers to Spider-Man. Apparently they weren’t the only ones. They were part of some gang trying to capture him, and if there’s one group gunning for him, that means the others are probably going after him as well.”

“Shit, you serious?” Foggy took a moment to process this information.

“The syndicates maybe gone but the gangs are working for someone else. Someone who is supplying them with new weapons,” Matt wiped his mouth “Weapons that definitely a common criminal couldn’t get a hold of without help. It shot a blast like a laser, Foggy. It blasted a whole shelf apart.”

“Really?! Are you messing with me? They somehow got a hold of Bobba Fett’s blaster? You’ll be telling me later that they were wielding light sabers.” Matt gave him a serious glance back that only confirmed to Foggy this was no joke “…I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised. What with that alien attack not too long ago. You think they stole it from some wreckage?”

“No, someone gave it to them. And even though Jonah Jameson may be the biggest asshole in news media, I have a feeling he isn’t about to arm a bunch of thugs and gangsters an advanced gun to blast Spider-Man.”

“You sure? I wouldn’t put it past the guy to want to see the bug’s brains splattered all over Times Square. Besides, he loves chaos. He could probably later on make the headlines read ‘Spider-Man, the next Kingpin’. Though I guess he isn’t a guy that’s really able to get a hold of blaster guns.”

“Whoever gave them the guns don’t want to kill him. It’s only meant to incapacitate, they want him alive.” Matt became lost in thought for a moment “I think someone else wants Spider-Man gone, but not dead. They want him, like an asset.”

Foggy stared at Matt with a brief silence attempting to figure something out, “Soooo someone wants him in their…bug collection?”

“Really, I don’t know.” Matt finished as he arose from his seat to clear away his finished meal. “But a while back, I found out the Yakuza was attempting to use a kid as some sort of weapon. The kid has weird powers Foggy. I suppose whoever wants Spider-Man alive, must want to use him for something like that.”

“So how are you going to even find the guy? It’s not like you can…go find his weird…sorta…spider nest.”

“Spider nest?” Matt couldn’t help but snicker at that comment “Nah, but I have my sources, plus there is always the webb.”

“Way better spider pun!” Foggy shouted out as Matt made his way out the door.

“Just tell Karen I’m doing some work on a case.” And with that Matt was gone. Off to hunt for this Spider-Man.


	3. Hunters for Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been so PUMPED about that new Civil War trailer with the one and only Spidey! He is dawning a costume almost like his classic suit! I am so giddy with excitement! Not to mention Daredevil is going to be premiering season 2 very soon! I just hope it can last me through April!!!!

“He was there…” the once quiet man stuttered “that Daredevil guy. He took us down.”

Inside a backroom of a factory sat a small group of people. Before them sat the silent crook from the bookstore in a small rusty chair, he clenched his knees with whitened fists as he kept staring at the floor averting his eyes from the gaze of his teammates judging him.

“You had that friggin gun and you didn’t even bother to fire it?!” another gangster grunted “sounds like you just pussied out.”

“I did!” the coward barked, “He dodged it like it was nothing.”

“And what happened to him after that?” the leader asked softly, staring down with irritated eyes at his cowering compatriot.

“He was stunned for a second. Took that time to get up and leave…I don’t think it’s going to stop him a second time.”

“See?” came the voice of the grinning man. “I told you, it’s not meant for Daredevil. This Devil won’t be as affected from it. But Spider-Man…it can take him down.”

“This is a problem,” the leader said refusing to look at the man with the wide grin, “Dare Devil is trying to kill off the rest of us. He doesn’t need to focus on the Syndicates anymore so he’s going after us. How do you think we can catch YOUR damn Spider with the Devil on OUR backs?”

“Improvise,” the grinning man smiled showing some rather sharp canines, “You’re randomly looking for my Spider everywhere in the city. The more you make yourself known, the easier it is for the Devil to find you.”

All he did was just roll his eyes playfully before granting an over acted groan “Do I really have to do everything?” He pulled a phone out from his jacket pocked and began to call someone, “Honestly, I should just go find my target myself. You’re lucky I don’t want to get my hands dirty”

The thugs stared at the man peeved as ever. They would have loved to make this guy eat the concrete floor.

The ringing stopped from the grinning man’s phone and a muffled voice could be heard from the other line “Hi, it’s me. Change of plans, I need you to meet me here now.” A muffle voice replied and the grinning man hung up.

“Who was that?” one of the thugs demanded.

“A friend of mine” the grinning man beamed “He’ll be able to assist you, he has a great track record for these sorts of things.”

“Track record?” the leader repeated still unsure what this meant.

“He has a great talent for capturing targets. He tends to kill them though, but I have persuaded him to capture mine alive.”

“So you are sending us a bounty hunter?”

The door to the back suddenly opened and in came a brand new face. He was tall and muscular man. His sleek black hair was groomed back with his face bearing a handlebar mustache with a small bit of beard under his lips.

“I could hear you all the way from the hall,” the new man said, speaking with a thick Russian accent. “I am no bounty hunter…I am the greatest hunter who ever lived.”

\---------------------------------------------

The Bugle was a news company, used to work in newspapers back in the day but they adapted to the times quickly. Now it’s a rather COLORFUL website, filled with articles, pictures and videos spreading fear about everything that walked within New York. Their favorite pastime as of now was to tell everyone about the menace that was Spider-Man. Jonah Jameson, owner of the Bugle, took every moment to spit out that the web slinger had to be stopped. Investing already 10 million dollars on a bounty, Jameson was causing chaos in the streets, something Daredevil was going to have to clean up.

Daredevil was a masked vigilante who struck fear to all foes within hell’s kitchen. Many saw him as a hero, while others saw him as a threat to their way of life. Some considered him a monstrosity, but it was probably way better than the Bugle slapping a bounty to his head. Either way, Daredevil would not be the best person to approach random people and ask them about Spider-Man…

…that was best left for Matt Murdock.

Matt Murdock was an attorney, friendly enough, a religious man, and happened to be blind. When speaking to places Spider-Man had appeared in, all he had to say was he was speaking on behalf of a client. Most people were more than happy to help, if not for the fact they would feel guilty for turning away a blind man (which Matt took advantage of).  
Most of the people he had spoken to had hailed Spidey in high praise. He went out of his way to recover a woman’s purse, took care of some would be robbers, helped save someone from a burning building, and even managed to help stop an out of control truck from crashing into a group of pedestrians…which caused the destruction of a stoplight and several benches in its wake, but no casualties.

Though it was interesting to hear these accounts, no one had any real information he could use. That was until he went to his next stop.  
Glass Cut was a small business which was involved with selling, as one would expect with its name, glass, mostly for windows and small projects. Its business came from fellow mom and pop stores along with people remodeling their homes.

“I’m here to speak with a Mr. Caleb Winslow.” Matt announced as he entered the shop.

“Yes yes, that’d be me!” a man hollered as he rushed right up to the front. From what Matt could sense, Caleb hands were freshly cut, seeming he had made a mistake while working. He was probably cleaning his wounds out in the back before Matt arrived.

“Mister Murdock I presume…” Caleb asked as he approached, happily sticking out a hand for a shake yet found out too late the Attorney was blind. He already began to act uneasy within Matt’s presence, as if he didn’t know what to do. “Oh, you uhh…you didn’t-“

“Oh this?” Mat asked tapping his glasses “I can assure you, you don’t need to see to be able to practice law.”

“OH! NONONO!” Caleb assured “You just…didn’t sound like you’d be average height!” he was already failing badly “You sounded like you’d be much shorter from the phone call, so…err….h-how bout we talk about Spider-Man. You came for that.” 

Matt gave a smile at this finding it rather funny how the man reacted “Yes. I was hoping to know what happened the day he appeared.”

“Oh it was great! You should have se-errrr…” Caleb was once again messing up.

“Its fine, just continue.”

“Well, it started with this dickless wonder, trying to be a big shot making a mess outta my store. He was wielding one of them alien guns from that big Avengers thing a while back, shooting everything and everyone around him.”

“Any particular reason he chose this shop to open fire in?”

“Apparently he was an ex of one of my employers. He didn’t like how it ended and decided to go piss her off. Guy didn’t even know she didn’t work that day. Soooo anywho, he is just wrecking the place and demanding I get his ex to come on out and talk to him. I’m trying to explain that she ain’t here when all of the sudden the Spider Guy comes swinging through the open door.”

“He just ‘swung through?’”

“Well I do keep the door open. People like that. Makes them feel more welcome. It also airs out the-“

“Let’s go back to the subject at hand” Matt reminded.

“Oh yeah yeah. So Spidey comes on in and even before this guy has the chance to turn around, THWIP! Spidey webbed the gun from his hands!”

“Thwip?”

“Yeah! Ya know. It’s the sound his webbing makes when he shoots it. Comes out from his wrists.” Caleb attempted to try and do Spider-Man’s webbing move for Matt, forgetting once again that Matt couldn’t see…at least not in the normal way.

“It’s also kinda like rope, so when he webbed the gun, he gave it a pull and it went smack right into the ex boyfriend’s face! HAH! I woulda been laughing at it if I wasn’t so scared shitless a few minutes before.”

“What happened then?”

“Whelp, the hit apparently knocked the guy out cold and Spider-Man just picked him up and dragged him out of my store. He asked me if I and my employees were okay and then webbed the guy up on the front of my shop. He goes and says for us to call the cops and webs the gun as well before swinging off.”  
“So he just ran off?”

“Well…I’d be kinda spooked too if alotta people thought I was a menace. Cops don’t know what to do with him. May just lock em up.”

“There were some witnesses who said he came back not too long ago.”

“Nah, wasn’t him. Just some kid in a spidey jacket. Wanted to ask for some directions. We won’t be getting anymore action.”

“Mister Winslow?” came a shout from the back room, “We need you for something.”

“Gimme a sec Kyle.” Caleb called out before returning his attention to Matt “Sorry, I’ll just be a moment.”

“Take your time.” Matt happily obliged as the Caleb once again dashed to the back.

What Caleb and almost everyone in New York did not know was that Matt could see the world in a different way. With his senses heightened, he could feel, and hear far better than the average person could…and thus he knew Caleb was lying.

Matt could hear Caleb’s pulse quicken and his body fidget ever so slightly as he was asked if Spider-Man came back. His pulse shot up even more with the call from the backroom. The man was jittery already from embarrassing himself so often, but Matt had other theories. And with heightened senses, the attorney could easily hear the conversation in the back.

“We just finished the last pane.” The young Kyle said “Did he say where he wanted them to go?”

“Nah. No address,” Caleb replied, “Just asked for us to make em. He’s going to do a pickup. We’ll leave em by the back entrance for him to snag. Just make sure you wrap the glass with some bubble wrap or something. All that swinging could damage em.”

“Got it.” Kyle replied “Ya think he’s getting em for his spidey cave?”

“Psssh, your reading too many comicbooks” Caleb patted him on the shoulder before running back to Matt.  
“Sorry about that Mister Murdock. Kid needed to ask about another delivery.”

“Absolutely fine.” Matt said extending his hand for a shake. “I think I have gotten more than enough information. You have been a pleasure Mr. Winslow, and thank you for your assistance.”

“Anytime,” Caleb happily replied shaking his hand, happy Matt took initiative instead of making an ass of himself again. “So uhh, your client must work in Government or something to be doing law stuff on Spidey.”

“I’m very sorry Mr. Winslow, but my client wishes to remain anonymous, what with the media latching to anything Spider-Man related.”

“Oh yeah! Of course.” Caleb replied realizing he made an ass of himself again.

As the night slipped upon New York, the buildings shines brightly with the glowing lights. Below the streets were still bustling as ever with cars and people. And staring down at the still moving city was the grinning man’s associate, glaring at it all from atop a large building.

“I swear that woman down there has been texting for the past thirty minutes,” the grinning man stated as he joined in the gaze.

The hunter looked at him with an irritated scowl.

“Why does everyone keep giving me that look? I’m just trying to join in your people watching adventure.”

“You know what I’m really doing…”

“Yes yes, your scent thing.”

“He tends to be swinging around the tops of buildings so I considered this would be a good spot to pick up on his trail.”

“Did you?”

The hunter inhaled another whiff of the air. “I have something. Too faint though. We’re going to have to wait for him to show up again.”

“Shouldn’t be too long,” The grinning man chuckled as he paced his way to the roof door. “The media, news and kids with their phones love alerting everyone on a Spidey sighting. When one of them tweets about it, we’ll head to the location and you can get a good whiff on what I’m dealing with.”

“It already smells interesting.” The hunter replied granting his own grin “Dunno about it being a real challenge, but I am curious.”

“I assure you, you have no idea what your missing out on…” The grinning man replied and was abruptly interrupted by chirping of his phone. He lifted the thing from his pocket and examined its contents before turning back to his fellow, “Good news. A wonderful lady by the name of LacyCatsandParrots has tweeted that our Spider is swinging around. She was even sweet enough to pinpoint the location. Care to find out who your hunting Sergei?”

“Please,” the hunter obliged turning to face his friend “Call me Kraven.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The back door of Glass Cut only opened in certain situations. The workers would keep it propped open when they were setting deliveries in the truck or moving in new equipment, any other time, it would be opened if there was a fire or a dire situation to be used as an escape. Yet this night was one time they could break the rules.  
The door softly opened revealing the back of the shop empty and bleak, with only the lights from towering buildings above as the only light source. The young man Kyle looked about the area suspiciously before gently placing a rather large stack of glass where their delivery truck tended to be parked. He looked around one last time before he turned his back and-

THWIP

His head jerked back to already see a large strange string like substance grasps a hold of his delivery and hoist it above to the shop’s roof. He stared wide eyed in awe at a figure dangling from the wall, placing the parcel in a large duffel bag.

“Thanks!” The figure shouted out before shooting another string of webbing at a neighboring building and swinging off into the night.

This strange figure clad in a home-made outfit, formed from a strange pair of goggles, gloves and a strangely colored hoodie with a large spider plastered to the back and front. This was the attire of Spider-Man.

It wasn’t that long ago since the first sightings were found and his deeds began. He had already made a name for himself and caused some trouble in retaliation. Many called him a menace like that Jameson fellow, while others believed he was a Good Samaritan, calling him their ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man’ which he seemed to like more. Had a nice ring to it, made him feel like he was actually doing some good out there in New York.

He soared through the Manhattan area freely, launching another string of webs at a building. He could see the last few remnants of people within the skyscrapers gazed out the window in awe, and below he could already hear squeals of delight and gasps with small lights of camera phone’s flickering. He reached his left hand into the air towards another building, launching another splash of web string. As much fun as it was to see the people of Manhattan flip out over his feats, he had business to attend to. He wasn’t dragging that duffel back for just a fashion statement after all.

Thwipping to and fro, he swung into a more deserted area of the city, a place where the buildings were a tad bit smaller and already closed for the night. He leapt above a few rooftops before re-swinging with his webbing. He couldn’t let himself be followed. It was already hard enough to fight crime with several people flashing cameras in his face, let alone what unwanted attention it caused to others around him.

With one last mighty swing of his web, Spider-Man did a small front flip before landing on a very familiar street. He faced the very bookstore he went to a few days ago. Catching his breath for a brief moment, he slung the duffel back off his arm and began to approach the shop, until his Spidey Sense went off.  
It was a strange sensation that would occur when danger was nearby. It would shoot off without warning and came at the worst of times. Even so, he knew to never think twice about that feeling. If it went off, he was most likely in serious trouble.

He tensed up, dropping the duffel bag where he stood and turned his back to the empty street. Everything seemed quiet…yet the feeling didn’t vanish. It seemed to be coming from…

“Were you setting up to surprise me?” Spidey asked as he leaped on the roof of the bookstore. “Cause my birthday isn’t for another 5 months so you ca-OHGOD!”

Spider-Man was prepared to go head to head with another foe. He was ready to take down another criminal, con or psycho mutant…he wasn’t expecting who was waiting for him on the roof.  
“I’ll keep that noted.” Daredevil stated as he approached the star struck hero, examining him.  
Matt didn’t expect all the stories of Spider-Man to be true. Most could be just fantasy or someone caught up in the moment. Some that were rescued by him would most likely see him as more of a hero than he was…but Matt wasn’t expecting him to be so…..

Well…Spidey definitely wasn’t an average height. He was smaller, thinner; even his voice was higher pitched. He could certainly fool people about his age swinging around New York but Matt was standing right next to him, and could sense he wasn’t dealing with an adult. Spider-Man was more of a kid than anything. Matt guessed High school, the way his voice cracked gestured the kid wasn’t in the 3rd grade that’s for sure, let alone how he spoke.

“Y-you’re the guy!” Spider-Man managed to spit out, pointing his fingers at the man, “Daredevil! WOAH! You’re the guy who took down the King Pin!” he could barley hold in any of his excitement “This…oh this….it’s…it’s a real honor sir….wait. Why are you here? A-are you here for me? Did I screw up big time?! Oh man! Is it about last month?! Look, whatever Jonah says, I really never attacked anyone”

“Calm down Spider-kid. I just wanted to talk.”

“Woah woah! Did you say I’m a kid?” Spider-Man was taken aback by this. “I’ll have you know I’m 22. I’m in college.”  
“I never thought college students could be so short…”

“There’s no law that short statured people cannot attend college!”

“I also never heard of a 22 year old going through puberty this late.”

“Woah w-“

“Your voice cracks.” Daredevil interrupted, just forcing Spider-Man’s pulse to quicken in panic.

“I have a cold!” Spider-Man barked back attempting to make his voice sound lower and gruffer, which made the Man without fear smirk.

“You sound ridiculous.”

Spider-Man gave a low groan. This wasn’t how he imagined his first encounter with Daredevil to go. Well he never thought he’d meet the guy, but still, who would expect the defeater of KingPin to laugh and mock him this bad.

“Okay fine. I get it.” He said with a growl, “Yes, I’m younger than what I say, but don’t think I’d give you that information.” He turned his view towards a larger building in the distance. With some good aim, he could shoot a web at the flagpole on the roof and swing out of here.

“Well it was ‘Fan Tukking Fastic’ to finally get to meet you Mr. Daredevil, but if you’re done ridiculing me, I have things I have to do like”

“No wait wait…” Daredevil held out his hands in a gesture of no harm “I’m sorry. I got off on the wrong foot with you. Let’s try again. I do need to speak with you about some things…Spider-Man.”

Spidey turned his head slightly to the Devil Masked man. No Spidey Sense went off, and nor did it look like Daredevil was going to crack jokes at his expense. The webslinger turned back crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay Devil. We can talk, BUT I have some things to ask of you. And no more jokes! Show me some respect man. I mean I stopped a bank robbery today. ”

Daredevil gave a small smile at this. If the kid left, he’d probably have to do another hunt with Spidey Sighters to find his trail again, and there were only so many days he could put off work for that.

“Alright, no more jokes.” He assured “Go right ahead with your questions. Just don’t ask anything too personal.”

“Nah. I’d never do anything like that. I know how secret identities go. Best to keep things as vague as possible.” He then pointed a small finger at his larger vigilante “So, how did you find me?”

“I was waiting here.”

“You….waited?”

Daredevil gave a nod.

“…how….how did you know I was coming?”

Daredevil have a gesture to the duffel bag placed next to the Bookstore Entrance, “that’s glass window panels. A few days ago, I found out that you fought a would be mugger in that shop. No one was hurt, except for the mugger who was flung out of that said window.”

Spider-Man’s heart already began to race at these words. The young hero looked back down at the duffel bag on the roadside, glued to the object. “Yeah. It’s just that, it sucks to be the one in that situation ya know?” A gloved hand rubbed the back of the hoodie “They just wanted to run a shop and the mugger and I show up. Next thing they know they have a gaping hole in their shop where raccons can go crawling in thanks to yours truly. The bugle already gives me a lot of bad PR. The Jameson guy I am convinced he has a personal vendetta on me. Every day it says ‘Spider-Man is a Menace’ or ‘Spidey is the true foe for our city’ and it sucks to know people think I’m on par with criminals.”  
“I know. It was stupid to do something like this. I don’t think I can do this for every glass window I break but…I dunno…I want to help when I can…at least just this one. ….heh, you probably think I’m an idiot for that.”

“I actually find that quite noble” Daredevil assured “In fact, most of the people I encountered about you tend to hold you in high praise. There will be plenty who see you as a problem but there will be always people who see you as a hero too.”

A grin pierced Spider-Man’s face, hidden behind his mask. “Heh, thanks.” He then proceeded to be more in his high spirited mood and thus emitted a more pleasant tune to his compatriot “Alrighty. Now the Devil wants to talk to me about something right?”

“Well you seem to know enough about the Bugle”

“My biggest fans!” Spidey joked “That JJ is totally one of my leading supporters. Did you know he was president of my fan club?”  
“Did you know that they have a bounty on your head?”

“Yeah…” Spider-Man rubbed the back of his neck at this question “10 million dollars for whoever catches me. Been causing a lot of trouble going in and out of places. Let alone the criminals that instead of fleeing me, try and chase me down. Heck, I’ve been tempted to turn myself in for that kind of money.”

“This is no laughing matter,” Daredevil warned “That bounty causes you to be a target for worse criminals than a few robbers and muggers. You’re attracting more dangerous people. People who are going to do terrible things to get to you.”

“…it sounds like…you’ve met someone like that…”

“Yeah. The other day, two gangsters came into the bookstore looking for you. They had some new weapon that-“

“Wait! They came here?!” Spidey’s pulse sped, “Did…did the couple in there. Did they get hurt?! Oh my god, the wife is pregnant! SHIT!” His eyes turned back to the flagpole he eyed earlier and ‘thwipped’ it “I shouldn’t have come back. I’m such an idiot.”

“WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE!” Daredevil called out attempting to halt the kid. He had yet to warn the guy about what these guys were packing. He quickly lunged and grabbed onto the kid’s hand at this point.

“Geez! Get off of me!” Spiderman snapped attempting to break free of the Devil’s grasp. “The longer I stay here, the more trouble these people get in. I’ll talk to you later…so…GET…OFF!” and thus let his free hand go for a punch at Daredevil's face.

Matt couldn’t believe this kid. Spidey definitely had strength, they definitely were creative with their webs, but this…this was awful. Apparently Spider-Man didn’t know how to throw a punch, let alone how to properly aim at an opponent.

Daredevil easily maneuvered his head out of the striking distance. “That was just awful.”

“Yeah yeah, thanks for the heads up coach!” Spidey was so sick of being a laughing stock to this guy.

Hadn’t he embarrassed him enough? Even though Daredevil had a good grip on his arm, Spidey had multiple tricks, like he acrobatic ability. One swift backflip was all that was needed to get his hand released from the clutches of the Devil. Daredevil attempted to grasp onto the boy again, but the Spidey sense had always been a great gift to have, quickly alerting him and granting him the chance to doge.

“I’ll see you around if I ever need to sell my soul or challenge you to a fiddle contest.” He shouted out as he thwipped a building and flew off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“So,” the grinning man began to Kraven “Can you get enough from here?”

The two stood at a brand new building nearby a still busy Manhatten district. Kraven leaned far off the railing inhaling the scent of the Manhatten air.

“Yeah, I got his scent.” Kraven replied with a fanged grin “He is pretty fast; we won’t have time to prepare your little band of…grunts. I will prepare them tomorrow. I’ll be able to find where he is going and lead them to him.”

“You won’t be going with them?” The grinning man hummed.

“No. If your make shift band of lowlifes are able to capture him, He won’t be of interest to me. You know how I work, I like hunting alone. I like a true challenge.”

“Oh Kraven, Kraven, Kraven. If you don’t go, how will you see firsthand what I’m dealing with? To know if it’s a worthy hunt, you have to see it for yourself…trust me. An up close and personal look at Spider-Man will definitely sway you.”

“Fine, but only because you helped me.” Kraven replied “I expect you to deliver.”

“And when have I ever failed to put on a good show?” the grinning man retorted “I have a feeling you’ll enjoy every moment of it. But don’t forget, if you want to join, remember, I want him alive.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You won’t believe this Foggy” Matt began that afternoon back in the office, “but Spider-Man can’t throw a punch. He certainly has the power but he has no idea how to fight.”  
“The multiple guys he’s thrown in the slammer could tend to disagree…” Foggy countered as he drank his coffee.

“Cause he is throwing them, webbing them. He probably gets lucky at times and actually manages to get a hit in…” Matt gave a sigh “That kid is definitely going to get himself killed.”

“Well he is a consenting adult.” Foggy jokes “If he so desires to wear spandex and go fight baddies in the street, he may do so.”

“He’s a kid.”

Matt’s partner looked at him in shock. He had a hard time picturing a 10 year old fighting crime, “I recall hearing MAN in his title. Most people have said they see him as some older guy anyway.”

“Most people only see him swinging from the skyscrapers. Hard to make out how he looks when he’s high in the air. The rest are too awestruck are too busy not getting killed to notice how young he is.”

“Wait, where are you going?!”

“I’m headed to some highschools. Going to see if I can track him that way”

“Do you know how many highschools are in New York?!”

“I’m just looking into the ones in Queens.”

“Queens????”

“He has the accent Foggy.”

“So what do you plan to do if you get him…and manage not to look like some pedophile?”

Matt granted foggy a devilish grin “Might as well teach him how to throw a punch. I should know, I’m the son of Battlin Jack Murdock after all”

“Matt! I think teaching minors how to beat people to a pulp is frowned upon by everyone.”

“So is putting on a suit and fighting criminals, yet he and I do it all the time. I’ll see you later Foggy.”

“Seeya Matt,” Foggy said with a sigh mumbling the last bit, “I swear if I have to get you out of jail for trespassing in a school so help me…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dang! This one took a long time to update. I had trouble after I saw civil war. I wanted to be more accurate to the films...and one thing lead to another. Thus it took too long and now I bring you what I created. I actually am working on the next chapter right now and I promise it wont be as long of a wait. I would really appreciate any pointers or critiques you guys have. I will probably go back and tweak this chapter a bit anyway.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker was only 15. He was a good kid, nerdy, sweet, and never really knew how to talk to girls or to pick up on hints. He was shorter than most of his peers, granting him the nickname “Puny Parker” and making him a rather large target for bullying by the High School star athelete, Flash Thompson. Nor did his nerdy attitude and smarts make his personal bully pick on him any less. Peter was definitely smart, perhaps smarter than some of the teachers of Midtown High, yet that never stopped him from attending his classes…at least he tried to attend each one…

As of recently, Peter apparently was found to be absent from a few classes here and there. He’d be at 2nd period and never show up to 3rd. Sometimes he would only be there for half the day. If his grades and past attendance weren’t so well, more people would probably worry, but most brushed it off as puberty or a rebellious phase…at least they considered this kind of thing with other kids….but Peter had become different.

Recently, an incident occurred that caused Peter to go through some powerful changes. These changes granted him great power, yet also burdened him with great responsibility. You see, Peter Parker was none other than the rather mysterious and heroic Spider-Man New York was growing to love and hate.

It was the final period of the day, and to his luck, not a single spidey sense went off, nor did any news of a severe crime happen. He should have been more relaxed from these events, but he couldn’t shake off his worry. He sat at his desk, tapping his pencil on his notes, daydreaming about everything that happened the other night.

He had finally met Daredevil, the man without fear, the man who took down the Kingpin of Crime, a true hero. Yet all that Daredevil could apparently see from him was a sloppy kid who couldn’t help a single person without causing destruction in his wake. Could that be true? It seemed to be. That couple from the bookstore were attacked because of him and the crooks could just keep coming thanks to that bounty the Bugle plastered to his head. Maybe he shouldn’t have run off like that. Daredevil did want to speak about something…maybe more about how much Spidey sucked at a hero.

Dear god did it sting to hear Daredevil tell that your punches were awful, that you were just a kid, to look down at you in such a way…and yet did he really? He did state that you were pretty noble to be helping that couple like that…so maybe he didn’t think you were that much of a screw up…but was it a good idea to try and talk to him again? And if so, how would you find the guy?

The bell’s loud ring threw him out from his deep thinking and back to reality. Already some of his classmates were bolting out the door, headed back home. Peter slowly made his way to his locker one last time before venturing back home, at least he would have if not stopped by one of his good friends.

“Heya tiger!” a redheaded girl chirped as Peter began stuffing some books into his bag.

Her name was Mary Jane, or MJ for short. Peter knew her for some time now. Her aunt Annie and his Aunt May had tried to play matchmaker with them for a while, ever since she started living next door with her aunt. Family troubles was all that he heard being the reason and chose to never pry too far into that, he too also knew his own share of family woes. She became a close friend to him, being someone he could confide in when troubles got too tough or who he could turn to for some advice. She was outgoing, funny, and adventurous. Not to mention she now was dating his best friend at the moment, so he only hoped that if they ever broke it off, it wouldn’t end too bitterly. That was the life he had with Mary Jane Watson, the girl next door.

“Sup MJ.” He greeted with a sly grin, “So, you need help with your science assignment I’m guessing…”

“No, I didn’t come over to ask you about that……butthatwouldbesuperawesomeifyouactually-“

“Say no more,” Peter interrupted pulling out a small thin notebook from his bag, “I had a feeling you’d be needing some help. Mr. Yeltz is awful at explaining this stuff anyway.”

“Man Peter, you are freakishly amazing!!!” She praised him with a large smile before realizing she had something important on her mind, “Woah wait! Before you go home today, I have a suggestion for you.”

“A suggestion?” he repeated as he shut his locker and made his way down the halls with MJ in tow. “Oh no, I know how you are with ‘suggestions’”

“NO but this is a really good one!” She assured

“You say that about every suggestion you give me.” Peter retorted as they exited the school and made their way towards the road. Their places weren’t too far away to walk on foot.

“And they all are really good! So listen up Parker. A few of the clubs around school want group photos for the yearbook, but we don’t have a photography club…”

“Oh I know how this is going…”

“Well you are the best photographer we have in the whole school. Everyone’s seen your Instagram with your spidey pics, plus this was a request from the cheerleading squad.”

“The cheerleading squad? They want ‘puny parker’ to be doing their photos?”

“Well, I have a feeling our little pal Liz Allen, one said cheer leader, may have gotten a crush on you…as she is the one who confided in me that they need your talent…”

“Ohhhhh!” Peter gave an over acted gasp at this “MJ, you have become our Aunts! You’re trying to set me up on a date!”

“Come on Petey! Gotta live a little!” she laughed giving him a friendly nudge. “So shall I go and tell Liz you’ll do it?”

“You’re not going to let me say no are yo-“

“That’s a yes!” she shouted back turning her heels back toward the school. “I’ll let her know that your schedule is busy so she’ll need to talk to you at lunch.” She shouted out before going out of sight.

Sure MJ was pushy, but she was somewhat right. Maybe he should try this out and-

Yet his train of thought once again was thrown off balance by his Spideysense going off, yet this time he refused to dodge this attack. Two hands lunged at him from behind pushing him to the ground and stealing his backpack. Sure Peter could use his Spidey powers to have easily dodged this or even thwarted his foe…but there was one problem with that. He only used his powers against criminals. He’d have to refrain from using even a miniscule amount of power against his bullies.

Even if the bully was Flash Thompson…

“Think fast!” Flash laughed as he lifted the bag high in the air. “How’s it going down below Puny Parker? Maybe a hobbit like you should go back to living in the mountains mining your gold n stuff.”

“…..dwarves” Peter mumbled as he stood back up.

“What?”

“…you’re trying to make a Hobbit joke right? Dwarves live in the mountains and Hobb-“

“Yeah yeah, I like watched that movie twice or whatever. Not everyone is such a buzzkill on details like you man.”

“that…that’s not even….” But then Peter remembered who he was dealing with and realized he’d never understand. “Whatever. Look, I don’t have time for this Flash. Just gimme back my stuff.”

“Why don’tcha come up here and grab it?” Flash suggested lifting it with one single hand, letting it dangle at his head’s height. “Touch it and I’ll hand it back.”

No spidey powers meant no leaping. No spidey powers meant no pushing Flash. No spidey powers meant he had to try his best and make shitty bunny hops waiving his hands like an idiot attempting to grasp his very own backpack. Things like this happening to him were dubbed Parker Luck within his family.

“Come on Flash!” he snapped as his personal bully lifted it higher every time his hands were about to touch the front pocket. “You know I can’t get it, just give it back.”

“Grow a few feet then!” Flash laughed as he jammed his palm right between Peter’s eyes forcing Parker to tumble on the concrete. “Dude, seriously. I’ve seen 1st graders jump higher than you.” He could barely contain it as Peter attempted to rise again, only to be pushed down by Flash’s free hand once more.

“Shouldn’t you kids be at school?” a voice called from behind making Flash halt what he was doing and turn his head.

The voice belonged to someone foreign to jock. He froze staring at the strange guy, fixated to his spot, knowing that if any adult caught him bullying Parker, he’d be one phone call away from getting benched from the next Football Game.

Peter took this time however to take back his back pack from Flash, clinging it tightly as he looked over at the newcomer.

Peter also had no idea who this man was, yet he could obviously see why Flash was somewhat confused by this all. The man was blind.

Matt Murdock from Nelson and Murdock Attorneys was standing only a few feet away from them, He gently held his walking stick in his right hand while looking in their direction, eyes masked by a pair of thick red glasses.

“You…..can you see us?” Flash asked waving a hand in the air to try and get the man’s attention.

Peter could hear himself screaming in his head by how foolish of a question that was.

“No, but I can definitely hear everything.” Matt corrected the jock, “You are pretty loud, and this is a neighborhood. People are coming back from work right about now, so I suggest leaving if you don’t want to cause a larger scene. I mean, I don’t think anyone would approve of you causing a dispute with a seeing impaired man right?”

That threat did get across Flash fairly well. With a small huff and one glare at Peter, he trotted off back to the school. Practice began in a good 15 minutes anyway.

Peter didn’t return a look back at Flash. Instead, he went to work checking if Flash’s handling broke anything within the zippered up pockets. To his relief, today nothing was shattered. He was more or less just glad Flash didn’t decide to open the whole bag up and spill the contents all over the ground. God did that dickass love doing that. Peter had to sew in a hiding compartment for his suit thanks to Flash’s antics, and let’s face it; freshman guys really don’t know how to sew so it was-

“You alright?” Matt asked as he approached the boy, already sensing a familiar presence from him.

“Oh uhh, yeah” Peter had completely forgotten for a moment that he was not alone. He quickly zippered the last compartment of his bag before slinging the contents back on his back. “Sorry, that was pretty rude of me I guess. I’m Peter, thanks for…err…back there.”

“Matt Murdock,” the lawyer extended a hand which gently Peter shook. Matt definitely remembered that hand from last night, trying to throw a punch in his direction. “I’m guessing he wasn’t your friend.”

“Definitely not, our relationship is more like a punching bag and a boxer, and to be frank, I am definitely not the boxer in this fantasy.”

“I suppose bullies are still a common thing.”

“Ah yes, they should be a thing of the past thanks to the stop bullying program, where we all click likes on facebook and suddenly our troubles go away.” Peter couldn’t help but to grant a small chuckle and a smile “But seriously, I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Fitting with the stereotype, I’m guessing he was some kid on the football team.”

“Oh! Dead on Mr. Murdock! I’m guessing you’d have your run-ins while in high school?”

“Me? Oh of course not. No one would ever think to make fun of the blind kid.” Matt said sarcastically making Peter snicker a bit.

“Wheeelp, it’s been fun but I should be going.” Peter said as he adjusted his bag before he started trotting off, “Nice meeting you Mr. Murdock.”

Matt granted the young teen a small wave before calmly taking out his phone and commanding it to make a phone call.

“Ey Matt!” Foggy greeted on the other line, “This better not be from a Police station…”

“I can assure you, I’m not even close to one,” Matt replied, “And I found him.”

“You already found the kid? Thought it would take you a few days to find him, especially because you can’t really use an image or anything…”

“I was lucky.” Matt assured with a brief chuckle “He’s from the 3rd School I was visiting”

“Hoookay, before we even go through how lucky that was that the kid was at the 3rd school and not the 43rd, I need to know how the hell you even found Spider-Man. Did the principal take pity on you or something?”

“I didn’t even need to step foot near the place…”

“Riiiiight, your whole ‘sensing surroundings thing’” Foggy interrupted. He still found the whole thing quite unsettling and just strange. “So you somehow managed identify the same movement or heartbeat or something?”

“Matched a heartbeat and voice to a kid with the same ones,” Matt said “He’s definitely the one. Same height, attitude, and definitely same weak punch throwing hands.”

“So I’m guessing you spoke to him then? Did he flip out? Go running through the hills or was he estatic? Bet he was flipping out. Is he still there? Put em on the phone, I gotta hear Spidey’s voice.”

“Actually…”

“Actually?” Foggy repeated.

“…I never introduced my Identity to him, nor did I divulge his. I was really trying to figure out where he lived so I could talk to him tonight. I wasn’t even going to speak to him until-“

“OH MY GOD!” Foggy hollered “You’re a STALKER!”

“Foggy…”

“You’re stalking a teenage boy Matt! He’s just a kid, and your using your…magical…ninja hearing feely senses to find where he lives! THAT’S STRAIGHT UP STALKING!”

“Believe me,” Mat began as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t have a choice Foggy, but he has a whole group of people trying to take him down with new weaponry and he has no idea. I have to get to him before they do.”

“No…I get it. Just…just trying to lighten the mood a little I guess.”

“You’re not really doing a good job.”

“Not really my forte. So, I’m guessing I won’t see you tonight then.”

“Sorry Foggy, but the Devil will be wandering Queens today.”

* * *

 

 

“Hey everyone,” shouted a rather familiar voice upon a phone screen. There within Vine played video of a teenager in a strange hoodie outfit with handmade mask and goggles. The username read in bold letters atop of the screen “SpiderMan”. Last video was posted months ago but still the views kept swimming.

The video continued to play,

“People are driving me up the walls…” and suddenly the young hero darted his way towards a building wall leaving his phone filming “Literally!!!” and with that slammed himself against the hard bricks and starting scaling them like it was walking.”

Another film began to play named Taking Things Too Far

This one seemed to take place in a library. Spiderman gently placed his phone on a table and whispered to it “Turn that frown upside down!” then suddenly leapt into the air and landed on the ceiling where he perched himself with a couple of shrieks being heard from patrons.

The next film was titled Webs

The video played as a faint figure was seen on a building roof….and a sudden THWIPP shot off at the phone camera, catching it in some strange webbing and launching it into the air and towards the figure who happily grasped it. “Spidey has some new tricks to share!” he announced with a laugh.

“You see these?! Have you seen these at all?! These are the actual first appearances of SpiderMan,” the grinning man gleefully stated as he nudged the phone to the gang leader’s face. The leader did not seem to share the same enthusiasm as his employer and just looked at him with a cold stone stare. He was irritated that he was demanded to show up at this building, alone, unarmed, preparing what he was told to, get to the roof…only to be hounded by random videos on the internet.

The grinning man continued, “The videos went viral, everyone was talking about them. Kids at school, celebrities, news shows started bringing him up, heh, that’s actually how Jameson started his whole rants about him. He kept saying ‘SpiderMan is a bad influence on children today. He’s a menace! Raawr ragh ragh!’” He then flailed his arms around playfully attempting to imitate the Bugle’s owner.

“A few weeks later, he just ended it. No more updates, no more videos. His account went dead. Suddenly he was seen romping around in New York helping fight crime like he was an avenger. Some say he felt he needed to be more charitable, others say he wanted to be an avenger….Jameson thinks he’s just some punk that’s causing chaos.

A sudden echo of another vine playing on a different phone rang to the gang leaders ears. Turning his head, he realized his employer’s companion, Kraven, started watching a few of Spidey’s feats.

“I will say,” Kraven said with a grin showing his phone video. Apparently it was a clip of Spidey doing a huge leap from one building to another, “This has got to be my favorite one. Show’s some of his skills. Gives me a bit of hope that this hunt will be as enjoyable as you promised.”

The grinning man chuckled happily as he watched the video for a moment before turning back to the gang leader. “Y-you sure you don’t wanna watch? These are actually really good! Come ooooooon!”

“I know about his damn fukking vine channel!” the gangster snapped “My girlfriend wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks! Everyone and their mother have seen every damn video he posted!”

“………..you have a girlfriend?” The grinning man gave out a hearty laugh before stopping “Wait wait! I’m sorry, I thought you were a bit too busy to add in romance to your life. It’s a joke. Just a joke.”

The leader just looked at the grinning man bitterly…

“Alright alright,” The grinning man sighed sadly as he put his phone away letting Kraven follow suit. “We will get down to business then. Are your men ready?”

The leader gave a nod, grateful that they finally were getting somewhere. “Yeah. They are just awaiting the orders.”

“Fantastic! Let them commence then!” the grin turned even wider as he turned his head to Kraven who gave a heavy inhale of the air.

“I can smell it…faint…he just left his den…he’s getting ready to scavenge…” he turned to meet his grinning compatriot with his own grin, showcasing some rather sharp canines “I believe I know where he is going.”

The gang leader began to dial a number on his phone, pressing the device to his ear and waited. A few seconds passed before he let out a single sentence “We’re headed out.”

* * *

 

 

 

Spider-Mans ensemble was nothing to write home about. Sure he wasn’t as flashy as the avengers or possessed such an intricate suit that the Devil guy happened to now have, but Peter wasn’t an adult nor did he have an adults expense. All he had was what he could scrounge around.

Now as it was said before, Peter wasn’t a seamstress and nor did he know the finer pieces of needlepoint. Thus his Spider-Man suit was no more than that of an old hoodie, gloves, worn pair of pants along with a facemask with some goggles.

The hoodie used to be an old worn red which Peter took it upon himself to redesign with blue and black paint. The original idea was to use just black, but he had run out early and purchased what he thought was the same color since both contents were the inky black…yet he stood corrected once the paint dried to a nice blue piercing most of the outfit. He decided to make do with what he had created and then attempted to try to paint a spider logo on the back…the main word being ‘try’. It ended up being just a huge red circle with six lines sticking out of its sides. Highly humiliated with his paint job, he decided not to add the last 2 appendages in fear of it becoming a huge red sun. He’d settle for a beetle like monstrosity on his back anyway.

The gloves were a light pair he purchased from a sportswear store. He had painted a small webbing design to the fabric and the palms revealed a huge poorly stitching process where Peter was forced to cut and re-sew the wrists of the pair. This was all so he could insert his secretive trinkets he had dubbed ‘webshooters’.  
A small web designed red bandana like facemask covered his bottom half of his face while a pair of goggles rested upon his eyes.

Any human that has ever skydived, flew a small show plane, or had done anything where the wind and air is blasting in your face could definitely tell you that you’ll be squinting more than anything without the proper headgear. And when you choose swinging on skyscrapers as your late night activity, you better know what’s in front of you because even a Spidey-Sense can’t save you from you smacking into a brick wall.

When starting out, he decided he would have to get some form of eye-gear to prevent any trouble and to his luck; he managed to grab the perfect pair from a local pawn shop. Smooth, Sleek, easily adjustable, he had quickly fallen in love with the pair and always attempted to handle them with the outmost care. It would be a shame to have those break, there was no way peter could find replacement lenses for that brand.

These were the pieces that created his super suit. Nothing amazing in appearance but he was more than happy with it as he swung through the city. It also was practically a beacon to citizens everywhere. Even though it was a mishmash, you saw that outfit, you knew Spidey was swinging in the neighborhood.

Dare Devil could care less about what attire Spidey dawned, since most of it he couldn’t really see at all. He didn’t really care what his suit looked like either, he only cared that it helped protect him better from weapons and attacks. All that mattered to him as of now was getting to the teenager before the guys with the lasers could.

He had fastened himself atop an old building nearby the Queensboro Bridge awaiting the neighborhood Spider to appear. Though the teen was sighted using other bridges to get to the Manhatten area, Roosevelt Island was his most favored route, obviously because it was the closest. He probably would sneak out late at night after his parents were fast asleep, meaning he would have to try to waste less time.

Matt’s heightened senses could already hear the faint thwipping of Spidey’s webs as he swung across Queens as it became louder. He was right; Spiderman was going to be coming this way. He prepared himself to once again greet the young hero only to be interrupted by another sound in the distance…gunfire. It was only a few blocks away from the blind hero yet could still know all that was happening. He spent years training this skill after all; heightening his senses to the extent he could see without the need of eyes.

It was a man and a woman, seemed to be a couple, and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were just out partying and were trying to return to their car when they were ambushed by a carjacker wielding a gun. They tried explaining to the man they wanted no trouble but were then exposed to the crook’s trigger happy tendancies as he shot a round in the air and demanded their belongings.

As the demands were shouted out, the thwipping of Spider-Man’s webs grew close to the attack. Apparently the young hero had also heard this and decided to take a detour to stop grand theft auto. Daredevil gave a quick stretch before doing one of his grand leaps from building to building. Sure this was Spider-Man’s turf but it’s always nice to have someone else watching your back. Besides, how much damage could this kid do to his foe? Spiderman was the WORST puncher Matt had ever witnessed.

 

The couple already made a dash down the road with no looking back. They at least knew their vehicle and whatever was inside was not worth their lives and had vanished out of sight while the criminal slid himself into the driver’s seat and began to rummage through his spoils. Before he could finish though, a rather large THUD sounded from the hood of the car shaking the whole vehicle.

The man looked up to see behind the glass none other than Spider-Man staring back at him.

Without a single noise, the hero gently pointed to the glass and announced, “…….ya got a spider on your windshield….”

The carjacker quickly sunk his right hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his trusty gun. He fired quickly to the window, letting pieces of glass shoot outwards into the sky, yet missing the target completely. As the windshield shattered around him, it was revealed that spiderman had already vanished.

Hesitantly, the man poked his head out the huge gaping hole. The car had yet to shake again so the arachnid guy definitely wasn’t on the car anymore, but where could he have-  
THWIP!  
A huge wad of webbing came shooting down, smacking him across the chest plastering him to the driver’s seat while a second dosage stuck tightly to his trigger hand making it useless. A bit of laughter echoing above announced the location of the webslinger. There he perched himself on a building wall above, giving a chuckle to the crook’s predicament.

“Come on man.” He said as he leapt down and onto the solid ground “You had to of known I can climb walls.”

This is when Spider-Man tended to get a nasty look, a death glare, a stink eye, someone attempting to spit at him, and every curse known to man from his defeated enemies…but this time, it was a toothy grin from this bearded fellow’s face.

“I do know that,” the criminal retorted, “but I’m just here to buy time”

The spidey sense sprang to life as the last word was sounded, sending the web slinger jumping away before a glowing blast hit his face.

Spider-Man turned his attention towards where the shot was fired and was greeted by several people emerging from the shadowy confines of an alley, all wielding various blunt weaponry.

“Classic alleyway entrance…” Spidey sighed as he prepared himself “Seriously the oldest way to make an entrance. How did I not see this coming?”

His opponents let out hefty battle cries as they dived towards him in a frenzy of rage. He didn’t need his spidey sense for this one, as he quickly made a leap to the left and pounced on one of the thugs sending his weapon flying across the street and knocking him out cold. He managed to grab one thuggish woman’s aluminum bat, as she tried to slam it on his head, and bent it with his grip then threw her at three foes letting their weapons of choice go flying.

“Are you guys even trying?” He insulted as another opponent came charging at him, only to be thrown back into the crowd of others.

Suddenly his spider sense kicked back in sharply, making him do a jump in the air, only to miss an enormous blast of shining blue light that flung several people across the road. His attention turned back to the alleyway towards one last criminal who was still in the shadows wielding the most peculiar weapon Spider-Man had ever seen.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me.” He groaned. He was going to have to dodge the weird weapon while taking out these goons.

Nothing was never as easy as it seemed, there was always a catch. Whether it be friend or foe, criminal or pedestrian, someone always had a trick up their sleeve. Even so, Spider-Man had always a surprise thrown at his face, he just had to improvise like usual. And Spidey was definitely great at improvising.

He could throw one liners on the fly, he could change tactics quickly against opponents, so this would be easy for him as long as he kept a level head. He dodged another attack from the large gun while throwing another thug over a car and into a dumpster. Now he already understood that getting hit by that blast was something he should avoid at all costs, that was a give in, but he also started understanding something else about the contraption. Though its blasts were powerful, the guy wielding the gun seemed to be having a difficult time firing it damn thing. With every pull of the trigger, Spider-Man could see the guy was being pushed back by the force of the blast. The poor guy couldn’t handle the ricochet of his own weapon…which probably was the reason it was taking so long to fire more blasts. There was a gap of around 15 to 20 seconds for every shot and it was probably doing the guy no favors when 3 of his buddies were screaming at him to ‘HIT THE DAMN SPIDER YOU FUKKER!’ This at least gave Peter a better advantage.

“WILL YOU SHUT UP?!” the gunman snapped as his larger friend as he attempted to let off another blast.  
“I thought you were one of the best sniper’s the Triad had?” the larger teammate spat back “yet you are just wasting time! The cops will come soon to investigate by the time you actually manage to hit something!”

“I’d love to see you try!” The gunman snapped back “this guy moves too fast for me to keep up. THAT WAS THE POINT OF THE WHOLE DAMN GANG JUMPING ON HIM! TO SLOW HIM DOWN!”

A large thwipp snapped loudly as the gunman felt a fast jolt as his weapon was pried from his arms.

“Thing about a gang jumping on me is…you kinda need a gang” Spider-Man announced triumphantly as he held the gun in his hands, standing among dozens of the gunman’s fallen comrades.

The man could only stand there in shock with the two others having their jaws drop attempting to think of what to do.

“so where did you get this?” Spider-Man asked playfully as he passed the gun to his left hand and to his right “I didn’t think they were going to make another Star Trek film so soon. Guess they really wanna set fazers to-“ his Spidey sense suddenly rang out in the nick of time.

The webslinger quickly gripped to the gun tightly and lept away as a gun bullet hit where he once stood. Someone was really shooting at him from one of the buildings above. But which one? They were 4 that would make the best spot to shoot at him from and …wait…his spidey sense is screaming far larger than he-

And BAM!

The weapon. The wepon Spider-Man held onto was the culprit. He was so busy looking everywhere else to not notice the device was vibrating like mad. Within a split second, the metal form shattered, bursting from its inside an immensely powerful pulse. It was far stronger than the small blast the gun had previously produced. It was a lightbulb before it becomes completely dead. The brightest moments are at its last seconds of life. Yet philosophies and romantic descriptions were lost to the superhero as his body was flung into the air until it collided with a van parked near the scene which bellowed a horrible screech at the impact.  
The car alarm echoed through the darkened night like bells of triumph for the last standing gangsters, as they slowly walked out of their hiding cover. The trio cautiously crept towards the fallen hero, seeing the spider was stunned.

A small chirp went off on the car and the world became silent, aside from the sound of footsteps approaching them. Kraven had a victorious grin plastered across his face as he threw the pair of keys to the group.

“And that my friends, is how you take down a Spider-Man”

“You dumbass!” one of the thugs snarled “you tried shooting him?! Were you dropped as a baby?! Your BUDDY said he wanted Spider-Man alive and unharmed! And there you go shooting bullets at his legs?!”

“It was only a distraction.” Kraven assured as he pulled from his pockets what looked to be rather heavy duty handcuffs. “I’ve been studying him for a while now. His spidersense can warn him of danger…but not where. He’s be distracted by the gunfire to not notice the weapon he held was starting to destruct.”

“..destruct?” one of the thugs repeated before the gun’s own handler realized what that meant.

“You were setting that thing to blow?!” the guy bellowed. “You knew it could blow up and you let us handle that shit?!”

“they don’t blow unless commanded too” Kraven assured revealing a small device from his pants pocket. “My FRIEND built these weapons with the alien technology, something that the authorities would probably not take kindly to. It’s insurance no evidence is left behind.”

Kraven gestured towards what was left of the weapon. Its metal remnants sizzled on the pavement around their fallen comrades as the heat emitting from the fragments melted them into an undistinguishable mess. His eyes then gazed back towards the fallen figure of Spider-Man. Spidey still remained unmoving, a slight twitch from his arms and a every so often a pained small groan escaped the mask. Probably out cold.

“It is truly a shame” Kraven sighed as he knelt to the hero’s level “I was actually starting to believe he was a worthy hunt.”  
The hunter went towards the hero’s wrists with his cuffs in hand when-

BAM!

Spider-Man’s hand quickly jerked upward and clasped Kraven’s arm and flung him at the remaining thugs. The red and blue suited hero scrambled to his feet wobbling ever so slightly and panicking movements. He gave a quick gasp like someone who awoken from a nightmare and darted his head into his enemy’s direction.

“I am happily proven wrong” Kraven announced with a toothy grin as he arose from the concrete with the lowlife thugs staring at him in awe. “He may be of interest after all.”

Spider-Man wobbled a bit more, almost seeming like he was rocking on a boat. His legs shook and his hands twitched ever so slightly. He flinched as he saw Kraven arise and showcase his interest, and thus attempted to flee. Shooting a bit of webbing onto a nearby building, he leapt off.

The three remaining thugs arose to their feet and looked at Kraven. An enormous grin still plastered to his face.

“The fucking gun did nothing!” one of them bellowed “He is still up and moving!”

“And that’s where you are wrong” Kraven said with what sounded like a faint laugh in his voice “He’s weakened. He cannot move properly, and it would seem he cannot aim properly anymore. He’s wounded and won’t be able to get far…”

A large klang echoed as the handcuffs were discarded on the ground and Kraven adjusted his gloves.

“Go back to your leader. I’ll be taking care of this myself.” He shouted as he did a running leap onto a fire escape and started climbing it.  
The three cronies looked in awe as the hunter seemed to parkor his way upwards onto the roof of a building.

“You see, some animals when cornered and injured act at their best. Some will willingly accept their fate but others will use all their strength in an act of glory, honing in all their instincts to take down their foe…” Kraven shouted before leaping to the next building “And Spider-Man is apparently an animal who does not grovel when at the face of death.”

 

* * *

 

 

It took all of Spidey’s strength to swing to a second building and safely land above it. His head was pounding and the world kept spinning. His body wouldn’t move the way he wanted it to either. Not to mention the building was old and rickety, with the rooftop being covered in wobbly old boards, he had to be careful.

Whatever that blast was, it not only threw him, it threw off his whole game. He attempted to catch a small breather before his spider sense kicked off, but not in the right way. No. This was far worse. It was painful! It felt like someone was pounding at his skull. The webhead grasped onto the sides of his head as his body almost gave in to the immense pain. What made matters worse was that there was no danger. There was no reason his spidersense should be going off. There was nothing around him, except for the stars in the sky, ever shaking body and-

“It hurts huh?”

Oh…and creepy monster guy who is responsible for this. At least that’s what Spidey heard when slipping back into consciousness. That gun was responsible for this whole mess and this guy set it off to explode.

“I have to say…” Spidey winced as he attempted to keep focus of Kraven “the exploding gun trick…haven’t seen that one…at all before”  
“certainly took a bit out of you” a toothy fanged grin pieced the face as he removed his gloves, revealing his claw like fingers “but you still have enough energy”

“hey…where you get your nails done?” Spider-Man attempted to quip as he tried to prepare a fighting stance “because I know this nail parlor by my favorite pizzeria and they’d kill to know your secret.”

“They were modified. Makes it easier to go hand to hand against most of my opponents…there’s something far more…satisfying by defeating your target with your own two hands.”

“I-is…that so…Look, I’m going to be honest…with you” Spider-Man panted as he tried to keep focus “I have no clue what your gimmick is. Don’t lie, you are trying to have some…sorta theme going on here…it is kinda scary I’ll admit…but I have no clue”  
“My name is Sergei Kravinoff. I am the greatest hunter alive.”

“that’s…that’s a bit pompous of you dontcha…think?”

Kraven only gave a small chuckle at Spider-Man’s banter, he would allow this. He would allow his opponent a moment of a breather…something he doesn’t give to many. “True, but I prove it by defeating the greatest beasts to walk this earth. Two legs or four, flies or swims, infested or endangered, I have hunted down the strongest of all creatures.” His hands stretched out his fingertips, readying for the imminent fight. “I live for the hunt. I crave it. I live for those moments when I defeat a foe and claim my prize…but with all the trophies in my home, you can never satiate the bloodlust for long. It’s instinct and I do have a reputation to uphold. A good friend of mine knew of my plight, and asked me to help capture you, be grateful. If it were not for him, I’d have you as part of my collection.”

Spider-Man gulped at the sound of that. This guy definitely wasn’t kidding around. He was friggin serious and-

Suddenly the guy dashed towards Spidey at tremendous speed. The hero was lucky to dodge such a strike. His spidey sense didn’t even go off. Why d-oh there it was! A huge surging delayed spidersense came, and once again, clawed at the insides of his brain causing him to groan in pain.  
“H-hey!” Spider-Man managed to gasp out dodging another strike “I thought we were talking”

“This is a battle Spider-Man. I gave you a moment to gather some of your energy back because I barley fight prizes that can hold conversations. A very rare luxury, you should be grateful. I mostly did it because I felt the gun tactic was rather uncivilized. I prefer a HANDS ON approach if you will. No cheap tactics.”  
“W-wow…that almost makes up for everything”

Another claw came slashing down towards Spidey which he barely managed to dodge. He attempted to fight back but his fists were no good (not like they ever were) and he couldn’t aim his webbing well. Still, he attempted to shoot a few cartridges at the man but it failed to hit. Still, he could probably put all his effort and push the guy and…no…no he couldn’t…they are on a building. If he wasn’t careful and used too much force, he could accidentally throw Kraven off the roof. No matter how dickish this guy was, he wasn’t about to splatter the guy’s guts all over the road.

His head was already bursting from the inside and he could barely keep himself steady. He had to escape. He had to flee. But how? Another shake of the rooftop flooring gave him inspiration. It was right there right under his nose! Quickly, he sloppily shot a web at a neighboring building and gripped it tight as he implemented his plan.  
Now daredevil said Spidey’s punches were pathetic and it seemed that one too many people could dodge them, but a floor cannot move. A single punch was launched straight down at the flooring which quickly gave way. Every board started collapsing apart and crumbling inside what was left of this building. Spidey immediately gave his webbing the sharpest pull he could as he leapt from the building and watched Kraven watch in shock as he fell with it.  
Another horrible spidey sense wailed within his head, causing the poor boy to cringe and unable to make a landing. He instead collapsed into the roof of a neighboring building and finally gave into his pain, allowing his hands to cradle his head in peace.

 

…or that’s what he thought.

 

A small sound of scurrying could be heard from the neighboring building. It echoed through the huge hole as it crept closer and closer. From the pit of darkness within, Kraven’s hands managed to grasp once more the flooring of the building that didn’t crumble away. His fast jumping and acrobats were out of this world, perhaps not as immense as Spider-Man’s but still a feat to behold. He arose again with a toothy grin. He was definitely enjoying this game of cat and mouse, especially when the mouse was such a worthy adversary.

He planned to leap down and grasp at the boy before he could move again. Spider-Man was still nursing his injuries and would be weakest at this point. Though he could fantasize all day about the perfect battle position or tactics to do with this hero, Kraven quickly realized they weren’t the only two there…  
…but he realized this too late.

From the shadows, there lurked another. Another hero in red had stalked Kraven. This opponent was far more experienced at this game than the young Spider. He was one step ahead, a natural predator. His actions were quick and precise. He was the one who made the crooks of Hell’s Kitchen tremble. This was the man Kraven was warned about and who the cronies feared, DareDevil.

The man without fear threw a fist into Kraven’s face before kicking his legs in with his cane and throwing the hunter back into the darkness. A very large thud echoed from the 4th floor, announcing that Kraven was still alive but wouldn’t be climbing back up.  
Satisfied, the horned hero turned his attention towards Spider-Man and rushed to the fallen teenager. Spidey was a mess on the floor, groaning and seething in pain as he clasped to his head. Though as Daredevil approached, it caused the boy’s heartrate to spike as his hands lifted in the air feebly attempting to defend himself from the approaching target.

“Spider-Man?” the man without fear called out trying to get the boy to stop “It’s me”

“D-DareDevil?” Spider-Man called out groaning in pain. A small gasp of relief came from the boy as he decided to throw in a small quip. “I-I think I found those guys you were talking a-“

“Don’t try to talk” DareDevil commanded. “We need to get you help”

“Look. I know you are going to suggest a hospital but-GAGH!” a wave of pain rushed through his skull once more as his spidey sense screamed out, seeming to be ripping the sides of his brain. All he could do was groan in agony and cling to his head. No other words could be spoken, only a sound of horrific pain crawled out of his lips.  
Daredevil could only look down at the boy in panic and in sympathy. Of course he couldn’t go to a hospital. He understood this all too well, yet the boy needed medical attention for whatever occurred.

“Don’t worry. I have a friend.”


End file.
